


End Of Killings

by SherlockMoriarty



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit, ptx - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexuality, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMoriarty/pseuds/SherlockMoriarty





	1. The Den

  
"Get off that." Mitch snatched the box from his hands. "Don't touch my stuff."  
"Something it hide?"  
"Don't touch my stuff again."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I beat your ass."  
That was funny, he almost laughed... _Almost_. Scott ignored him and walked closer until he was flat against the wall. He placed both hands above Mitch's head, trapping him in.  
"Go away." he tried pushing him backwards, failing miserably.  
"Oh, I'm sure you do." slapping the box out of his hands, he pinned them onto the wall. "Oh, what's wrong, _Mitchy_? Did you have a bad day?"  
"Leave the boy alone, Scott." Devorah said boredly as she continued to file down her nails.  
"Get. Off. Me." Mitch demanded.  
"Or, how about I take you upstairs to my room and turn your little bad mood into a good one?"  
"Last warning, get off me."  
"But I don't wanna, I wa-"  
Mitch lifted his knee with force, connecting it to his crotch.   
" _Ow_ ," Scott stumbled backwards and dropped to his knees, holding himself. He really didn't see that coming. His eyes blurred for a second but before he could stand, Mitch kicked him down onto his back and climbed on top of him. Again, _really didn't see that coming_.

"I'd much rather pour bleach into my eyes." he scowled down at him. The whole tough act was new and so amusing. It weirdly made him feel proud. Spending a full two weeks at the Den had completely changed him; he wasn't the same innocent little boy who couldn't handle and defend himself anymore.

  
"Now, now. I wouldn't want you to damage those pretty brown eyes."  
"You're disgusting." _do better, you need to do better._    
"You wound me, Princess. You know, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask. I don't min- aahhh, _ow_ "  
Mitch growled in frustration and dug his knee further into his crotch causing him to groan aloud. It hurt, but he wouldn't ever admit that.  
"Be careful Scott, unless you want to wake up to find your dick in a damn blender." _that's it._    
"Can I wake up with it in your mouth instead?" he chuckled, receiving a hard slap to the face. "Is that a no?"  
"In your dreams."  
"Always, _sweetheart_."  
"Go to hell."  
"Only if you come with me." he smirked.  
Mitch slapped his face again and got to his feet, booting his foot into Scott's side as hard as he could. It was well deserved and he knew it but messing with him was always too fun. It was always harmless too, he would never do anything to upset or hurt him. He was trying to toughen him up, he had been for awhile.

Scott rolled onto his back and groaned up at the ceiling. It wouldn't have hurt as much if Mitch wasn't wearing those thick heavy boots. _How the fuck did he walk in those anyways?_  
"Ouch." Damon laughed and helped him up to his feet. "You good?"  
"Just a bit of roleplay." he brushed off his pants and sent a wink over to Mitch who stuck up his middle finger in return. He chuckled at that and turned his attention back to Damon. "So, did you find out where he was?"

  
"I did." Jayson held up his hand like a kid in a classroom "he's at The YSC with the girl." Out of any junkyard, he picked that one? _Fucking_ _idiot_.  
"Let's get going then."  
Damon, Devorah, Jayson and Mitch gathered up their things and left in a rush, leaving Benjamin sitting at the table alone with a sad looking expression on his face. It wasn't unusual. Four months ago he had found out his girlfriend Emily of 2 years had died and since then he just walked around the Den aimlessly, with that same sad expression. Scott felt for him, he really did. Benjamin used to be a big happy ball of energy, not he was the absolute opposite.   
"You coming, Benjamin?" asking was a waste a time, he knew what the answer would be but leaving him without asking felt wrong.  
He picked up his car keys and waited patiently for the predicted answer.  
"No." there it was. He patted his back and told him he'd be back later. 

  
"All ready?" Damon asked, grinning from ear to ear. He wouldn't be grinning for long, the weather man had said earlier that it was going to rain, and he despised the rain.   
Scott buckled up his belt and drove away from the gates, leaving skid-marks behind.  
It took a long 40 minutes to get to the YSC junkyard, a long 40 minutes of listening to Damon and Jayson argue in the back seats like children. A long 40 minutes of Devorah continuously complaining that she needed the toilet  and a long 40 minutes of Mitch just sitting silently with his headphones in as he flicked through his playlist to find the next song he wanted to listen to.  _Fun._  
Driving with more than one person always felt like he was driving with children. It was annoying but having it any other way wasn't an option. Everyone at the Den were his friends... Family, and he loved and cared for each and every one of them.

"Thank God!" Devorah said as soon as the car was parked. "Do you think there's a bathroom here?"  
"Dev, it's a fucking Junk yard, if there was a place for you to piss, it wouldn't be up to your posh-ass standards." Damon responded.  
"On second thoughts, I'll hold it in until you're dead, and then I'll piss on your grave, how does that sound?"  
"You'll be holding it in a long time then."  
"Not if you keep up with this attitude, you leather-jacket wearing hick."  
Scott held in his laugh and got out the car. Devorah and Damon were both head over heels for each other but they were far too stubborn to even admit it. It was always funny to watch them pretend to hate one another though.

  
As promised by the weather man, the rain started to fall down fast and heavy. The skies that were minutes ago a light blue turned into a bleak grey mess. It happened every time they were all together on a hunt.   
  
"Hey, it's raining." Jayson commented, holding out his hands to catch the drops.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a Sherlock with us." Damon pointed at him and put up his hood " _fuckin'_ hate the rain." he grumbled to himself.

Scott looked up at the dark sky and began to walk through the yard, leaving the others trailing behind to talk to one another like they always did. He should have been scared like any other normal person would but there wasn't an ounce of fear in him. There never was.  The man they were looking for was said to be dangerous, but he wasn't worried about it. 

The plan was to find him and calmly ask he hand over the girl he had kidnapped.... That's what her mother and father had payed them for after all. And if that didn't work, well...  
Worse case senerio; they would be forced to use the weapons they had to get the girl back, safely and unharmed. He never enjoyed using them but it was apart of his job and he liked to do it right. Always.  
He picked up the small toy figure off the ground and tucked it in his back pocket. It no doubt belonged to the girl so they had to be close.

He looked over at Mitch as he caught up to talk along side of him. He looked nervous and worried which was completely understandable since it was his first hunt.  
He was exactly the same on his first too but after the 10th one he had gotten used to the whole thing and started look forward to them instead of shitting his pants at the thought of them.  
"Don't look so worried, you'll be fine."  
"I'm not worried." Mitch lied, crossing his arms. "Just cold."  
"Where's your jacket?"  
"I forgot it."

 _Typical._  
He took off his own and handed it over. It wasn't that cold. The rain was actually warm...Ish, but he didn't want to call him out on his little lie.  
"I don't need-"  
"Put it on, Mitch." he halted his step and told the others to be quiet so the noise in the distance could become clearer. They stood, in the pouring rain and listened carefully. A loud scream pierced through the yard bouncing off everything around. Didn't sound good.

   
Damon was the first to get out his pistol and aim it at the figure that was quickly approaching at full speed.  
"Hold it." Scott ordered, pushing the gun down. The figure wasn't tall enough to be a grown man. They were all given information about the kidnapper, and they even saw a picture. It wasn't him... He was 6ft tall, beard, had a bit of a beer gut... His name was Jack. That was all they needed to know.  
Scott walked closer to see better. It was a young blonde girl. She ran over, screaming the word 'help' over and over. It was her. It was Lucy.  
She fell into the mud by his feet, her pink dress soaked and covered in dirt.  
"H-help me, help me!" she sobbed.  
Scott helped her back onto her feet and took Damon's jacket, draping it around her small shivering shoulders.  
"H-he's coming, he-he-he's coming-"  
"You're safe now" he reassured, "Devorah, take her to the car and check for injuries."  
Devorah did as asked and picked the young girl up, rushing off back to the car. 

She was safe, but the job wasn't over. They needed to find the kidnapper and call the Lucy's parents to see what they wanted to do next; it was their choice, whether they wanted to let him go or call the police. Calling the police themselves was a risky move, only because what they did wasn't exactly... Legit. It could lead to them all getting in trouble... Despite the fact they were helping people.  
They continued their walk through the junk yard, keeping their ears and eyes wide open. He couldn't be far. The place wasn't as big as any other junk yard. 

After 10 minutes of searching, they spotted him rummaging through a pile of scrap metal.  
The sight of them all must have gave him such a fright. He span around, wide eyed and ready to fight with a weapon of his own. A large plank of wood that was riddled with sharp rusty nails. Why was he so willing to attack? Scott never understood that. The guy had literally just kidnapped someone and he got caught. Wouldn't it be much smarter if he just gave in and admitted he was a piece of shit?   
"Not today, Jack." Damon pointed his gun again "I'd think about putting it down."  
"Where is she?!" he snarled.    
"Safe, away from you." Jayson told him.  
Scott slowly stepped forward, ready to disarm. By the looks of it he knew there wouldn't be a fight. Jack reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He wasn't even able to stand still without swaying back and forth.   
He waited until Jack swung the plank of wood back and forth sloppily before grabbing onto his wrist and bending it behind his back.  
Damon put his gun away and took his other wrist, forcing him to drop the wood onto the floor.  
"Who the fuck are you people?!" he tried escaping the hold but of course failed. Why was he even trying?  Scott took over and pushed him down into the soggy mud. He grabbed an old cable tie from the pile and tied the drunks hands to a heavy car tire.  
Both Jayson and Damon walked away to call and wait for Lucy's parents to arrive. They no doubt were going to want to face the man who stole their child.  
It didn't take long, Scott would have guessed they were speeding to get there. By the time they had arrived, the rain had stopped and Jack had become a shaking mess, begging them to let him go.

Lucy's mother Jenna decided to stay back at the car with her daughter, leaving her husband to deal with Jack. Whatever happened next wasn't any of their business, but Scott had caught a glimpse of Lucy's father, punching into Jack like his own personal punching bag. He didn't blame him either, he would have done the same if someone had kidnapped his daughter.  
"I can't thank you all enough." Jenna sniffed, holding tightly onto her daughter, "I t-thought I had lost her."  
Scott smiled at her and took the toy figure out of his pocket, handing it to Lucy. With watery eyes she smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around her mother. That was the best part, being successful and seeing the smiles of the victims; it meant they were OK, and they were. Nobody was harmed... Except Jacks face of course. In the end, Lucy's father Tony decided to call the police to tell them what Jack had done.  
They said their goodbyes and goodlucks before getting into the car and driving off. Being caught and questioned by the police wasn't a part of the plan, and whenever people hired them that was always a part of the deal. They weren't allowed to mention them to the police. 

Once back at the Den, Scott retreated to his own room, leaving everyone else downstairs to do what they usually did; make noise, drink, laugh and play music. He placed his gun and pocket knife on the bedside table and flopped down onto the bed.  
The hunt didn't exhaust him as they usually did, in fact it was probably one of the easiest and quickest ones to date but his head was aching and being around all the noise wasn't helping one bit.  
He sat up seconds later and picked up his phone. Scrolling through the contact list he stopped on Evangeline's name. It had been 5 full weeks since she left the Den and though she sometimes annoyed him so much... He still missed her every single day. She was like the little annoying sister he never had and he loved her dearly... He wanted to know if she was okay. The way she left was so abrupt and there wasn't an explanation.   
He hovered his finger over the 'call' button, thinking about it. But before he could hit that button there was a quiet knock on the door and it opened slowly seconds later.  He locked his phone and put it with the weapons.

"Here's your jacket." Mitch tossed it over the chair in the corner of the room and stood there for a long second. "Why are you different out there?"  
"What?"  
"Out there, you're different. But when you're here you act like an asshole." _oh_  
"You know that I'm only joking when I'm acting like an asshole, right?"   
"No I don't. You don't act like an asshole towards everyone else. You only do it to me."  
"Maybe I do it because I like you?" he suggested. Mitch starred at him for a long moment as he tried to figure out what to say.  
Mitch did have a point though. That's exactly what he did.  The Den was the only place he allowed himself to joke and have fun with people but whilst on a hunt there was none of that allowed, no jokes, no acting like fools; you had to be 100% serious at all times. He did like Mitch, a lot more than he liked anyone else at the Den. Now that he knew his behaviour was annoying Mitch, he needed to stop because annoying, upsetting or getting him seriously mad was the last thing he wanted to do. Almost everyone at the Den had the same kind of treatment, it's what happened to 'Rookies'. They had to be toughened up. If they could handle it then it meant they could stay and it was obvious that Mitch could in fact handle it.  
"Look, Mitch. My goal here isn't to upset you, or make you mad; and if that's what I'm doing then I'm sorry. I'll stop."  
"Thank you." Mitch turned around and left. It looked like he wasn't at all expecting an apology.  
Scott flopped back down on the bed. Maybe treating him like that was a bad move.


	2. Shirt Episode Season 1

 

"You idiot!" Devorah waved the ruined shirt in Damon's face, "you owe me a damn shirt!"  
"I don't get it..." he said cluelessly "what the _fuck_ are you talking about, I washed it for you! I was _trying_ to be n-"  
"It's pink, Damon..." she screeched loudly. " _PINK_!"  
Mitch sniggered and sipped on his orange juice. He must have found the whole situation as funny as Scott did. The pair had been arguing over the shirt for over 10 minutes now.

Damon woke up in a good mood apparently and decided to take some of her clothes to wash... (Something he never, ever did) The mixture of colours had turned her white shirt into a off-shade of pink. It didn't look good at all.  
"I thought you liked pink." he questioned.  
" _Oooooh_!" she got close to his face and shoved the shirt harshly into his chest, "do you know how much this costs?!"  
"I'll buy you a new shirt, _damn_!"  
"Oh, I know you will, the exactly same one too! You best get going then!" she stormed out of the room, calling out insults as she left.

  
"What the _fuck_ , man. What did I do?!" Damon slapped the shirt onto the table and sighed.    
"The shirt was white..." Mitch explained. "Did you put anything red in with it?"  
"I don't know, man... I just kinda shoved all her clothes in at once... I was just trying to be nice. Where am I supposed to find a shirt like that?"  
Mitch picked it up off the table and looked at the tag at the back. "It's from BlueBanBan."  
"That's miles away!" he gaped in horror.  
"Like she said," Scott laughed and finished up washing the last dish, "you best get going."

  
Damon glared back at him, unpleased by the sarcasm. He snatched the shirt back up and walked out of the room with the car keys.  
In his defence, he was only trying to be nice and it was an easy mistake to make. Poor sod didn't know the first thing about washing machines either. Devorah had been complaining about having no time to wash her clothes so he thought washing them would make her happy... Which was what he wanted. Devorah wasn't the most easiest girls to please too. She was brought up into whole different life. She had the big family, with the big house, lots of money and a great private school, she was so used to getting her own way all of the time. Damon however had nothing growing up, his past was fairly dark. When he hit the age 10 his family up and left him for only God knows why. He was left without money or any adult to take care of him. He had been in prison several times for robbery and assault. There wasn't an education in his name but he wasn't dumb, not even a little bit.  
Scott kinda felt sorry for him... He was trying so hard but failing embarrassingly.    
  
"I don't think he will be able to get that shirt." Mitch said suddenly.  
"Hows that?"  
"BlueBanBan's Summer line only get sold in the Summer... And it's Winter. Even when Summer comes around again, they change their stock... So that shirt was kind of a limit ed' kind of thing. I might of just sent him on a wild shirt chase."  
  
Scott turned the tap off and dried his hands on his pants. "Oh, well. He'll find a way to make it up to her in another way I suppose."  
"I'd be mad too."  
"It's just a shirt." _a simple shirt... That was it. Nothing more, nothing less._  
  
"Rule #21: Never mess with a girl and her clothes." he shook his head as if it were the most awful thing to do. "she'll kill you. We'll kill you."  
"Did you send him on a wild shirt chase on  purpose?"   
By the way he smiled into his cup; the answer was a yes. Scott laughed at him. Damon wouldn't be mad about it. He was in his own words ' _the prank master_ '. He'd always appreciate your prank and return it with a much better one when you least expect it. Once, Scott had made the mistake of doing a stupid tiny prank that involved water and Damon came back with his own the next day. He had went out of his way and bought 20 alarm clocks. He had set them to go off at 5:00 am in the morning and placed them in Scott's room. Scott had woken with such a fright, he fell out of his bed, fell on his hand and broke his baby finger.  
" _Nice_."  
"Thank you." he did a mock bow and placed his cup on the table "it's been a full five days."  
"Five days?"  
"Five days since I asked you to stop being an asshole, I like you better like this."  
He opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut when Devorahs yelling echoed throughout the Den. For a moment he assumed it was yet another one of her unnecessary dramatic outbursts, but there was real panic in her tone.  
He quickly rushed out of the room and upstairs to follow her voice. It was coming from Benjamin's room. 

"Get off me Ben!" she pushed him backwards into his dresser "he's acting crazy!"   
Benjamin paced the floor, his face as white as sheep fur and his hands shaking. He stopped abruptly and kicked the wall in a rage.  
He grabbed onto his shoulders to stop him from causing any damage to his room, or worse; himself. "What's wrong?"  
"Scott" Benjamin looked down at the floor. "you need to get her for me. Tell her I'm here"  
"Tell who?"  
" _Emily_! Emily, tell Emily I'm here. Get her. Tell her I'm here."  
  
Scott frowned in confusion and watched him pace the floor some more. This wasn't the first time he had seen him like this. When Benjamin first arrived to the Den he was an addict. Heroin.  
Using the old fashioned 'cold turkey' treatment himself, and Damon decided to help him the only way and best way they could think of.  
They locked him into a room and denied him of any more drugs. No matter how much he pleaded, screamed or cried.  
Hearing the cries and screams were hard, there were times Scott almost opened the door and let him out. But he didn't, he couldn't.  
It was far from easy but soon enough he was off the drugs, and then he was a whole different person. A loving, calm, bubbly happy person. He swore after that to never ever touch another drug.  
   
Scott moved around him and searched for any sign of drugs but there wasn't any. It didn't make any sense. He held onto his shoulders again and stopped him from pacing just to look in his eyes. They looked wide, but normal.  
"What did you take?" _It had to be something._  
"Get her for me, you need to get her for me-"  
" _Ben_ , what did you take?" he needed to know.   
"I didn't take anything" he roughly pushed Scott backwards and walked to his window. "I-I need her here. You need to tell her to come here."  
"Ben, she's-"  
"Get her for me! Just do it!"  
"I can't. She's dead, Ben." the words had come out of his mouth and though it was the truth, a fact he felt awful for saying it.  
   
Benjamin stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head. In one swift fast motion he picked up his pocket knife and lunged forward.  
" _Scott_!" Mitch and Devorah both gasped in unison.  
Scott caught his wrist and stopped the blade from sinking into his chest. Getting attacked by him with a weapon was a first but he wasn't mad. It was clear that something was going on, Benjamin wasn't himself... He just didn't understand why if it wasn't drugs.

With more force Benjamin pushed down, causing the blade to get even closer. For someone who wasn't himself he was still strong. Scott suddenly regretted training him. It would have been easy to fight back though but hurting him wasn't what he wanted to do.   
With a loud angry growl, Benjamin suddenly slashed the knife downwards, causing the blade to cut through Scott's hand.   
His own actions must have shocked himself because he dropped the knife right after and stepped back. A flash of guilt flashed on his face and he looked back down at the floor.   
Scott ignored the stinging in his hand and picked up the knife to fold and put it in his pocket. It wasn't the first time a knife had cut him and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He guided Benjamin to the chair and pushed him down into it.   
  
"Call Damon, tell him to come back, now." he said to Devorah. She nodded and ran off. "Ben... You need to be honest with me, have you taken anything?"  
"Please," he begged and gripped onto Scott's arm urgently. "Please, please... Just get her here. For me. I need her, please... Get her here. Tell her I'm here."  
"I need to know if you-"   
"Please! Get her, please!"  
It was no use talking to him in the state he was in. Something was wrong with him and he didn't know if it was down to drugs... Or something much deeper.  He pried the hand off his arm and walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind him.  
Damon would know. He knew more about drugs than Benjamin.   
  
Mitch re-appeared from wherever he disappeared to in the first place. He took Scott's hand and placed a thick cloth over the bleeding wound. It looked much worse than it felt but he appreciated the care.  
"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." the words from earlier replayed in his head.  
_Five days since I asked you to stop being an asshole, I like you better like this_.  
5 full days of not being an asshole and he liked himself better like that too. He had spent the five days being around Mitch and having actual conversations... You know, ones that didn't involve vulgar jokes or inappropriate comments. It only made him like Mitch more than he already did... Which was a lot.  
"What's wrong with him?" Mitch asked, still holding the cloth in his hand.  
"I don't know..."  
"Will he be okay?"  
"I... Think so." _I hope so._  
Scott looked down and realised he was holding onto Mitch's hand. He looked back at him, feeling his stomach drop and fill with a light sensation. _Butterflies_? It had been a hell of a long, long time since he had felt anything like that. Like a damn teenager. He kept it there for a long moment until Jayson left his room and walked past them with a casual 'what's up'.  
He pulled his own hand back and wrapped the cloth around it. Whatever just happened between them had to wait, he didn't even want to think about it. Not until he knew what was wrong with Benjamin. He gave a smile at Mitch and made his way downstairs to wait for Damon.   
Because he had only left, it didn't take long for him to return, thankfully. Decision making and important things always fell onto his own and Damon's back. They were both the same age and the oldest; so it only made sense. Though Damon would sometimes act much younger and leave important things to him.

"Lilly and Sabastien check his room every Saturday," Damon reminded as they stopped at Benjamin's door. "He's not on drugs. There's no way. I'd know. We'd know."  
"He keeps talking about Emily."  
"Emily?" he furrowed his dark brows. "What's he saying?"  
"That he wants to see her, he needs her and he wants someone to go get her."  
"But she's dead." _oh really, Damon... That had completely  slipped my mind._  
Scott looked at him with a straight face. He thought about giving a sarcastic 'no shit Sherlock' comment, but it wasn't the time.  
Damon walked into the room and stood in front of Benjamin, tapping his cheek to get his attention. "You good, Benji boy?"  
Benjamin ignored the question and continued to stare out of the window like you would do if you were waiting for someone.    
"Heard you've been getting a little knife happy wi-"  
"Go away Damon." he muttered quietly.  
"All righty," Damon took Benjamin's gun from his drawer and left, closing the door behind him.    
"He's really fell down the rabbit hole." Damon said. "I don't think it's drugs... I don't know..."  
"I don't know either. I'll check on him later on tonight. If he's like this tomorrow, I'm going to have to call someone."  

**~~~~**

_Scott looked back his own reflection and sighed._  
The suit looked good but felt so uncomfortable. If it were his funeral, he would make sure everybody was allowed to freely dress how they wanted. Even if that meant someone turning up dressed as a damn banana. He chuckled at the sheer thought of it.   
  
_"You clean up real good, did I say that already?" Evangeline skipped her way into the room and stood beside him to look in the mirror. Her hair was stuck up in a messy bun and she still had on her pyjamas on. She was the only one who wasn't dressed and she was the only one who wasn't attending the funeral._  
_It wasn't down to lack of respect; Emily had hated her from day one because she knew how Evangeline felt about her boyfriend and of course Benjamin being the completely oblivious person he was... He had no idea that Evangeline loved him like she did._  
_Emily hated anyone who stole Benjamin s attention, she wasn't exactly the Princess he deserved and saint he thought she was. She was controlling, demanding, rude and so fucking annoying._  
Whenever she was with Benjamin she'd boss him around and he would do everything and anything she asked... Without questions. If she had told him to jump off a bridge, he would have done it without even thinking twice.  
Scott wasn't a fan of her at all, but it didn't matter because she somehow managed to make Benjamin happy... Some how. He felt terrible for still hating her, she was dead...   
  
_He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug._  
_"I don't like seeing him like this." she walked away from the mirror and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's going to break him."_  
_"He's going to be fi-"_  
_"You don't get it. He thought she saved him."_  
_"Evie-"_  
_"No, listen to me." she pulled his hand down so he was sitting down beside her. "I know it. I know, him Scott and so do you. She was just at the right place, right time."_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"I mean after Ben ditched the drugs and recovered, he met her." she explained "and he thinks she was the one who helped him... Like some guardian angel. He thought if he kept her around, it would keep him clean and now she's gone... He's-"_  
_"I know you love and care for him, but he's going to be fine, he'll get through this.."_  
_"Is that what you really think, Scott?"_  
  
_He thought about the question for a second and cupped her hand in his. "No. I think anything could happen Evie. I do know if something does happen, if he does break like you think he will... Then you will be there for him, we all will." he hugged her again and looked up when Damon entered the room. He more than likely wanted to talk about last nights hunt._  
_Evangeline left without saying another word._  
  
_"What was that about then?" Damon wondered, shutting the door to speak privately._  
_"She's worried about Ben."_  
_"Yeah... So, what are we gonna do?"_  
_Scott walked back to the mirror and fixed the collar of his shirt. He unbuttoned the top three buttons to get rid of the suffocating feeling. "I don't know."_  
_"I say we haul his ass outta here before he stirs up more trouble."_  
_"Where is he going to go?" Lucas was homeless the day they picked him up off the streets, and throwing him out of the Den would mean he'd be homeless all over again._  
_"I don't really give a fuck. He almost killed someone last night, and then almost got us caught."_  
  
_"We'll have to talk to him later and give him a warning."  now isn't the time._  
_"A warning?" he scoffed at the idea. "You really think that shit head is gonna listen to a fucking warning?"_  
_Scott turned around and sighed loudly. He honestly didn't know what to do. On the hunt last night Lucas swore that he knew what he was doing. He said he was ready and could handle it but without any warning or reason, he got out his gun and fired it at the victim they were supposed to be protecting._  
  
_"He's a damned fool." he added "and Jay was supposed to be training him, the idiot doesn't even know how to hold a pistol."_  
_"We'll have to talk about this later on."_  
_"Fair enough then." Damon left in the same annoyed mood he was always in. Annoyed._

  
_The door opened again seconds later and just before he could complain about knocking, Benjamin entered. He had taken his suit off and put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt._  
_"We're leaving in 10 minutes, why aren't you d-"_  
_"I'm not going." Benjamin said simply, "have you seen the car keys?"_  
_"What do you mean, you're not going? You have to go-"_  
  
_"Why? Because she was my girlfriend? I'm not going. Can you just tell me where the car keys are. We're out of milk."_  
_"Not until you tell me why you're not going." he didn't understand, just minutes ago he was dressed and ready to get the whole thing over and done with. "Ben, we have to leave in 10 minutes or-"_  
_"I can't do it, all right?" he snapped back and rested against the closed door, "I can't do it..."_

_He needed to talk him into going, and it had to be quick._  
_"Why not?"_  
_"I just... Can't." he breathed, sinking down to sit on to the floor. Scott sat beside him to listen to the reason. "I thought this would be easy... I thought I would be able to-" he shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. "None of this feels real."_  
_"Is her parents going to be there?"_  
_"Yeah." he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up "ready to blame me for everything. They hate me and I don't blame them."_  
_"None of this is your fault."  How could he possible even think that? Emily's death was tragic, but it was her own fault._  
  
_Benjamin puffed out some smoke and chuckled sadly. "I keep telling myself that but I don't believe it. You know the last time I spoke to her, we argued."_  
_"What about?" he had never heard them argue before... An argument was a two sided ting and picturing Benjamin arguing back with her was... Strange. He treated her like a princess, even when she sprouted off angry abuse at him._  
  
_"She was on her way back to some hippy festive and her car broke down. She called me at 4:00 am asking me to come get her, and I did." That was no surprise, he did just about everything for her. "She had told me to bring a spare change of clothes because hers were drenched from the rain and I forgot... She got pissed. I got pissed. I thought about getting back in the car and leaving her because she got me so angry."_  
_"But you didn't." he'd never do a thing like that._  
_"I wanted to. But I didn't, I couldn't. I took her back home, we argued all the way there about stupid dumb shit. She said something about not trusting Evangeline and I asked what she was talking about but she just got out of the car and slammed the door. That was it."  he bit his bottom lip and shook his head again, " I feel so fucking bad for just thinking about leaving her. As soon as I got back here I tried calling her to talk, to just... Say sorry but she ignored every single one of my calls."_  
  
  
_"Is that why you don't want to go, because you feel guilty? Ben-"_  
_"I don't want to go because I don't want to say goodbye, I can't... Not yet."_  
_"If not yet, then when?"_  
_"I don't know... I just need... Some time... Some--"_  
_Benjamin stayed silent for awhile, and when he spoke his voice broke. He was crying. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop feeling like this._  
_"_  
_Scott placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. It was the first time Benjamin had actually cried since finding out about Emily._  
_"I keep waking up just expecting there to be some text on my phone or missed call from her but there's nothing. I don't know what to do with myself, I-... I feel-"_  
_"Lost." Scott finished. He knew the feeling all too well, though his past situation didn't involve a dead partner. "You've been lost before, Ben and you found your way. This is no different, you need to pull yourself together, get ready and go say goodbye otherwise you'll regret it."_  
_"I can't-"_  
_Time to be blunt. He didn't want him to miss the funeral, it needed to be done, he needed to go... To heal._  
_"Yes you can, and you're going to." Scott got to his feet and pulled him up too. "You need to do this for yourself. We're all here for you." he took the cigarette from his hand and placed it in his own mouth. "Go get ready, or I'll drag you to the car myself."_

_Benjamin took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. With a nod, he was gone, out of the room to get ready, again._  
_That wouldn't be the end of Benjamin's tears and he knew it. He needed to realise for real that Emily was gone, it hadn't hit him yet._  
_Scott puffed once on the cigarette and flicked it out of the window. He wanted to get this over with as much as Benjamin did. Funerals in his opinion were far too boring and morbid._


	3. So, what's in the box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapters to come there will be a little... Or a lot more about Benjamin and what he's going through.  
> His situation is very similar to what I have been through/going through. Writing about it is kind of like therapy. It feels like I'm actually talking to someone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Strange

 

Scott walked down the quiet dark hallway, checking in on everyone as he went a long.  
He couldn't help it; Ever since Evangeline left without so much as a goodbye he needed to make sure nobody else did the same.  
They all meant too much to him to lose. Everyone seemed to be fine and there, all asleep in their beds; except Mitch. The empty bed had panicked him.   
He jogged down the stairs and slowed his steps when he a frustrated grunt came from the kitchen.   
   
Mitch was sat on the counter, his legs dangling and swinging from side to side. The box he always seemed to have with him was in one hand and a pair of scissors were in the other. Safe to say his panic left as quickly as it came. He was relieved to see that Mitch hadn't just took off.   
Scott leaned against the door frame to watch him for a little bit. The more annoyed Mitch got, the more amused he became. He was actually trying to open the box... With a pair of scissors. A blunt pair of scissors.   
Whatever was inside of it, he wanted it bad.   
  
"So, what's in the box?"   
If it were possible for someone to literally jump out of their skin, Mitch would have. Sneaking up on his probably wasn't one of his smartest ideas. They may have been blunt scissors but someone could have easily got hurt.  
It was funny to see that startled reaction though. It looked as if he was just caught red handed doing something he shouldn't have been.   
"Don't do that!" he half whispered half shouted. "You scared me."  
"Sorry." Scott chuckled and opened the fridge to get a drink. "You going to tell me what's in there?"   
"I don't know what's in it." Mitch admitted. "Somethings in it. I'm just trying to find out."   
"You have a box, and you don't know what's in it? How does that work?"   
"I found it before I came here." he told. "and I've been trying to get it open ever since."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"On a beach. It looked like it had been washed up. I asked the people around at the time to see if it belonged to them, and it didn't."   
"Interesting." he poured out two glasses of orange juice and handed one over.   
"More like annoying." he muttered to himself, "I can't get it open. I've tried throwing it off the wall, out of the window and-"   
"Stabbing it with a blunt pair of scissors?"   
"Very funny." Mitch said sarcastically, "I just re-eeeeally want to know whats in it."

Scott placed his glass down and took the box from his hands. He gave it a little shake to get an idea of whatever was inside. It always worked with wrapped gifts people gave him.  
It sounded like more than one thing was in there.  
He inspected the box some more. By just looking at it he could see it wasn't strong wood at all. It was surprising that it survived the wrath of Mitch.  
"Do you want to keep the box?" he asked.  
"No. I just want to know what's inside, why?"   
Scott placed the box on the floor and lifted his foot, bringing it down hard.  _There. Broken._  
  
"I tried that!" Mitch swore, "ugh."   
It didn't surprise him that Mitch's attempt of breaking the box with his foot failed. He was far too thin and he wasn't heavy enough for it.   
He scooped the things up from the floor and placed them on the counter. "There you go How about a thank you kiss?" he smirked.  
Mitch rolled his eyes and rummaged through the items one by one. There was several folded up pieces of paper. A small handful of seashells, a black cord bracelet and a silver chained necklace with a heart locket pendant attached; it looked only than both of them combined but it still managed to keep it's sparkle.   
  
"I don't get it." Mitch said finally. He held up the necklace to see it better in the dim lighting.   
"What don't you get?"   
 "Why someone would throw these into the sea..."   
"I don't know." Scott shrugged and picked up one of the papers, opening it up. He was just as curious. The old fashioned styled penmen ship was beautiful but the water must have smudged the ink and it was impossible to read.

"I don't get it." Mitch said finally as he held up the necklace to see it better.  
"You don't get what?"   
"Why someone would throw these into the sea..."   
"I don't know." Scott shrugged, picking up one of the letters and opening it up. He was just as curious. The old fashioned styled penmanship was stunning but the water must have smudged the ink and it was impossible to read. All of them were.  
"It's pretty." Mitch whispered at he necklace. It really was  
"Put it on. It'll suit you."  
"Absolutely not" he scoffed loudly "what if it's cursed or something?"  
"What if it isn't?"   
"But what if it is?"   
"If it's cursed I'll get you a priest."   
"Again, very funny." he squinted his eyes. He was trying to look annoyed but it was just plain cute.   
"Thanks, darlin'." Scott smirked and took the necklace. He pulled Mitch forward slightly so he could clasp it around his neck. The sheer thought of a cursed necklace wasn't a concern, he didn't believe that type of crap.   
  
Mitch sat back up straight and smiled at him. "Thank you."   
There it was, that weird connection. The light butterfly feeling in his stomach. It almost made him feel sick, in a good way. He knew by the way Mitch looked away awkwardly to sip his juice that he wasn't the only one feeling it.   
Scott found himself moving closer to stand in between his legs. He placed each of his hands on his thighs. There was a long silence but it wasn't awkward, they didn't need to fill it either. It was natural.   
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Mitch broke the silence with a whisper.   
"Like what?"   
"I don't know what you mean, Mitch." he smirked. Looking at him was something he really couldn't help and he certainly wasn't going to stop.   
Mitch grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged him even closer. He could feel Mitch's warmth radiating. He looked down at his lips and back at his eyes.   
"If you're going to do it, just do it." Mitch dared.   
"Do what, sweetheart?"  
"Enough with the nicknames, Scott. I'm being serious."   
"What do you want, Mitchy?" he squeezed his thighs lightly and chuckled. "Tell me."   
Mitch glared at the nickname and pressed his lips together in a line. He was thinking about how to word whatever came out of his mouth next.   
He thought about it and he really, really wanted to but he wanted to hear Mitch say it first. Usually, when it came down to being with someone and having that... Connection, he would be the one dragging the other person close to make the first move. So to have Mitch demand and drag him closer was definitely new. He found it funny, but he still preferred to be the one giving demands.   
  
  
  
"Scott?" Benjamin's quiet voice caused them both to jump slightly. Being startled himself wasn't as funny as doing the startling.   
He stepped away from Mitch and turned around towards to see Benjamin standing by the door.   
   
"Yeah." he cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair "you okay?" he didn't look it. His face was still pale and his body was shaking as if he were cold. The Den was never cold, Damon always made sure the heating was turned all the way up, even in the summer.  
"I need to talk to you... Alone."   
Hearing those words, Mitch jumped down off the counter and gathered up the items that were in the box. He said a goodnight before leaving.   
  
  
  
Scott made a cup of coffee for Benjamin and sat down to talk. He didn't mind that it was 4:00 am in the morning. Benjamin hadn't said a word since his little freak out 3 days ago so hearing that he wanted to talk was nothing short of a relief.

"I need you to help me." Benjamin starred blankly down at the hot cup of coffee.   
"With what?"   
"I think there's something wrong with me."   
There definitely was something wrong with him and he knew now that it had nothing at all to do with drugs.   
His actions were the telltale signs. He wasn't sleeping, he was isolating himself from everything and everyone around.  He didn't go on hunts anymore, he just remained in his room alone.   
Scott waited patiently for more information. Whatever it was he would try his best to help. Always.   
  
Benjamin waved his hand over the top of the cup, letting the steam hit his palm.   
"I... Keep seeing her," he spoke finally, his tone hushed and calm. "I hear her."   
"...Emily?"   
A nod confirmed.   
The only way to help him was to call for some professional help. He had already talked about it with Damon and they both knew doing that would mean Benjamin would have to leave the Den and go to a... Better place? One without the noise and familiar faces. A place where there were people who could help him. They both hated to admit it but this time, they couldn't help.   
"She's here." he tapped his temple twice and kept his eyes on the mug as if it were the most interesting thing in the world to look at. "It's making me feel angry. I have a headache. I just want to sleep."  
It was heartbreaking to hear what was really going on with him. Scott only wished there was something he could do  _now._ If it were possible to take away whatever Benjamin was feeling and going through and put it on himself, he would.   
"We'll get you help, Ben. I promise, you'll be fine."   
"Will you call her?"   
Scott looked back at him, feeling a heavy weight in his chest. He looked so sad, so lost.   
"Ben, I... I can't call her, you know why."   
"Why not?" he questioned. "You said you had Evangeline's number."   
Scott sighed. Another relief. He was thankful that he didn't have to have the 'she's dead' talk again. "Yeah, I'll call her. You should really try get some sleep."   
"I have been trying for 4 days." he picked up his mug and left the room, his feet dragging. Instead of retreating to his bedroom, he decided on making himself comfortable on the sofa to watch TV.    
  
Scott looked at his watch. It always took him 40+ minutes to actually sleep, so trying to fall back asleep was utterly pointless, he had to be awake in 4 hours.   
He made himself a cup of coffee and sat beside Benjamin to watch TV with him. It didn't matter that Benjamin didn't talk, he just didn't want him to be alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should let them tease each other for a bit longer or just let them kiss. I kinda wanna up this teasing and make it like really, really explicit.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know. 
> 
> I'm struggling.   
> H e L P

 

"So let me get this right," Devorah started "this guy is stalking her and our job is to what?"   
"Scare him off." Jayson answered, "like that scene in Deadpool. We are Deadpool right now."   
"Nerd" she gave him a flirty shoulder nudge and linked his arm with her own./  
It was a clear attempt to make Damon jealous but he didn't seem to care. He wasn't in the mood to care, not when Benjamin was looming in his mind,  
neither was Scott. There were more important things to worry about. He had completely given up on trying to impress her and she hated it.   
  
"This is it." Damon hopped over the fence instead of actually opening it like a normal person would. "Can't believe we accepted this chicks money."   
"Ah, moneys money." Scott shrugged as they approached the door. A woman named Talia had gotten in contact with them and she pleaded for them to help her. She offered a large sum of money too. Of course they accepted. They hadn't ever taken up a stalker case but it was too much money to deny... Only a fool would.   
  
Her story was plain and simple. She wanted her ex boyfriend Dylan to leave her alone. Apparently he had been following her for months on end.  
When she asked him to leave her alone he did the opposite;  
he managed to slash the tires of her car so she couldn't leave to wherever, posted letters through her letterbox when she changed her number and began asking her friends on her whereabouts.  He apparently hacked into her social media sites too but they had no proof of that.  
  
"Is he dangerous?" Mitch asked Scott. He didn't look as nervous as he did on his first hunt but there was still some anxiety in his eyes. Scott already reassured him before leaving that everything would be fine but being the stubborn little thing he was; he responded with a 'I'm not worried'.   
Scott shook his head and let his hand brush against Mitch's... On purpose.    
Mitch bit his bottom lip and looked down with the most adorable embarrassed look that made Scott smile. He looked far too innocent.   
  
"No." Jayson rolled his eyes with an amused scoff "you worry too much Rookie."   
"He's 19 with a crush. How dangerous could he be?" Devorah added and shuffled closer to the man on her arm.   
Jayson looked confused by the affection it was obvious by the flattered look on his face that he didn't mind.   
He may have only been 19, but he was a creep and Scott didn't want to take any chances; so he told everyone all to bring their weapons, just in case.   
Scott knocked loudly on the door and waited for it to swing open. A cloud of smoke blew past them. Mitch waft it away with his hand and scrunched up his nose.   
   
  
Dylan looked just like his picture. Definitely him. He flicked his hair out of his face and looked at each and everyone one o them up and down in confusion.   
" _Hiya_!" Damon waved overly-enthusiastically, "we're here to talk about our Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ." He wasn't taking this hunt seriously and Scott didn't blame him so he couldn't help but laugh at that. "Heard of him? 'Bout this high, white, long hair and big shaggy beard?"  
"He had nails in his hands." Mitch added quietly.   
"And feet." Jayson joined.   
"Who are you people man?"   
"We're friends of Ashley." Damon said "the one with the blonde/blackish/ greeny hair, you know? She said we have to wait here."   
Scott looked down at his shoes to hide the amusement that was written all over his face. He couldn't be serious, not when Damon was acting like a fool.   
"Ashley..." Dylan said the name aloud and knitted his brows.   
By the look of his red eyes and the stink of the weed coming from out of his house, he was as high as a damn kite. "Right... Ashley... Yeah man. Ashley"   
"That's her! Lovely gal. Can we wait inside for her?"   
  
"Whatever, man." he shrugged carelessly and walked away, leaving the door open.   
"Nice one." Jayson laughed and entered, still arm in arm with Devorah.   
"How did that work?!" Mitch spluttered. "We could have been anybody!"  
"He's high." Scott chuckled and closed the door. He locked it too just to be sure. Having Dylan run away before they were finished explaining why they were there was something that could possibly happen and he didn't feel like chasing anyone. "You could have said you were Tinkerbell and you were here to sprinkle fairy dust on him, he would have still opened the door for you."   
"Don't knock back my incredible skills." Damon joked. "You're just jealous because he would have slammed the door on your ugly mug, but this face." he waved his hand over his own face and lifted a brow "nobody slams the door on this face."  
   
"You're wrong. How could anyone slam the door on that face?" Mitch poked Scott's cheek and winked.  _Wow. The roles have switched. Gotta change that.  
  
  
_ They entered the living room and looked around in pure horror.  
The place was an absolute mess.  
Empty crushed beer cans and bottles were scattered over the floor. Keeping those cans and bottles company were several items of clothing and food packets that had so clearly been flung in all directions. The flowered wallpaper that was probably once beautifully done was now torn to shreds.  
There were two sofas in the room and they were covered in burn holes and ash. The TV was working and on but there was a massive crack right down the middle of it.   
"Ew." Mitch cringed.   
  
"Soooo, _Dylan_." Damon clapped his hands together, causing the boy to flinch at the noise.   
"What, man?" he sat down on his dirty sofa and relaxed into it. "I'm busy here."   
"You look it." Devorah snarked. "Is this what you do, sit in this pit and get high?"   
"who's the _prostitute,_ man?" Dylan laughed and it truly sounded like the most stupidest thing Scott had ever heard. It reminded him of Shaggy's laugh from Scooby Doo.  
   
Devorah gasped and opened her mouth to tell everyone how offended she was but Damon spoke before she could... And the look on her face set to an even angrier one when he didn't defend her.   
"Never mind the prostitute. How about you tell us about your friend Talia?"   
  
That got his attention. Dylan got to his feet and looked at them all one by one again. "Who did you say you people were?"   
"Doesn't matter. Tell us about her, I'm super duper curious."   
"Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops." he threatened.   
Scott walked further into the living room and pointed at his glass table where the dirty used needles sat. "You could do that." he suggested, "I'm sure they will be delighted to see all of this."   
"What do you all want man? I told her I wanted nothing to do with her-"   
Damon pushed him back down onto the sofa and leaned in close. "I want a nice big cuddle from you, you low rent Justin Bieber looking ass."   
"W-what?"   
"I want you to leave her alone." he dropped the jokey.   
"Leave her alone?!" he tried to get back up only to get pushed back down again "what are you talking about man!?"   
Scott snuck a glance over at Mitch, watching him twirl the heart pendant in between his fingers. Working along side him was a constant distraction but he didn't mind at all.

"Watch out!" Devorah yelped loudly.   
Dylan picked up his bong from the floor and flung it across the room.  
Damon had obviously said something that triggered him to get mad but Mitch's face had completely distracted him, he didn't hear a thing.   
Just in time Scott grabbed Mitch's hand and pulled him out of the line of fire. If he hadn't of, the glass bong would have hit him directly in the face.   
"You okay?" he asked, getting a wide eyed nod in return.   
   
Scott walked over to the boy and slapped the blunt out of his fingers. He was angry now; that could have easily hit Mitch. It was pure glass... The thought of it made him even more angrier.    
"Hey what the fuck man! I was-"   
"I don't care." he interrupted, "you try a move like that and you'll be picking up your teeth with broken fingers. Understood? Good." he didn't bother giving him any chance to answer because by the flash of fear that crossed his face; he understood just fine. "You're going to leave Talia alone. You're going to stop following her around like Micheal fuckin' Myers, you're going to stop posting letters through her door like you're on some fucking 19th century movie, and you're going to stop asking her friends about her."

"What he said." Damon nodded and crossed his arms in approval. "You're also going to give me a bag of your finest weed."   
"Damon," Scott scolded. He tried so hard to be serious but the laugh caught in the back of his throat.    
"What?!" he held up his hands and shrugged. "worth a try."   
  
"What are you talking about man?!" Dylan spluttered cluelessly "I'm not going any of that stuff man, she is!"   
"There's 5 people in your home with weapons and you're going to lie..." Jayson sighed. "How stupid can you be?"   
"I can prove it man! I have the letters she posted to me"   
"Ah, ah, no." Scott shoved his shoulders so he sat back down. He wasn't going to allow him to stand, not after what had just happened. "you're staying right there. Where are they?"   
"Underneath the TV man."   
Jayson and Devorah lifted the broken TV and retrieved a handful of letters.   
Scott scanned through them one by one.   
It didn't make any sense. Dylan was telling the truth, they were all letters from Talia. Creepy letters too.  
One begging for him back, one telling him how much she missed him, one explaining her reason for filling up his voicemail, another one saying she had slashed his tires because she was mad and yet another demanding he agree to see her or she would be forced to 'hurt herself'.   
Dylan wasn't the stalker, it was Talia.   
He handed the letters over to Damon so he could look through them himself.    
"I told you man." Dylan reached for his blunt and put it back in his mouth, "she's batshit crazy."  
"I see that." Damon muttered, tossing the letters on the table. "Well this is awkward, isn't it?"   
"Yeah man. Awkward"   
It was actually more embarrassing. Talia was so convincing, Scott had fell right for her little act... Or maybe he was just thinking about the money. Either way he knew they now looked stupid.  
  
"What's your phone number?" Jayson asked him.    
"So you can give it to that crazy bitch? Nah man." he shook his head fast. If he were in a cartoon it would have flopped off and rolled onto the floor with his rubbish.  
"No, we're not going to give it to anyone." Scott promised. Though he hated him for almost hurting Mitch, he'd never do that. "I need your number so I can discuss this with you at a time when you're... Sober." they needed to talk to him to get more information and then discuss what to do about Talia. Dylan was now the victim and they wanted to help him, it's what they did. Free of charge too, it only seemed right. 

Scott felt the buzzing in his pocket and let Damon handle the rest since he had a way with words. He no doubt would convince Dylan that they weren't going to hurt him or give out his number.   
He stepped outside and pulled out his phone to see who the text was from.   
It was Evangeline. He had been trying to get in touch with her for a week now. Hearing from her was great news. Back at the Den he debated for hours weather telling her about Benjamin was a good idea. She had a whole new life and she was happy finally... He didn't want to ruin that but it was what Benjamin wanted and he couldn't lie to him, or her about it.

**Evie: hi lovely! sorry ive been busy... new job and everything. i miss u all**   
**S: That's okay. Miss you too Evie.**   
**Evie: whats the reason for blowing up my phone? has something happened??**   
**S: Yeah, it's Ben. Might need you to come back for a little. I'll call you tomorrow to explain**   
**Evie: please at least tell me hes ok for now?**   
**S: He's fine, asking for you. Don't worry about it too much just get here when you can.**

That was all he could tell her through text. The rest had to be face to face because it was too hard to explain. He slipped his phone back in his pocket when Mitch stepped outside. Once again he had forgotten his jacket. Scott was sure he was doing it on purpose but he didn't mind. He took off his jacket and handed it over with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you," Mitch put it on and followed him out of the gate. "I found someone who can figure out what the letters say."   
"What letters?"   
"The ones from the box."   
"Oh," there was so much going on with Benjamin that he had totally forgotten about the box and everything else in it. "How'd you manage that?"  
"I asked my friend, and he gave me an address to a shop... Apparently the man there has a weird light thing and he can read smudged ink with it. Something like that"  
"A weird light thing." Scott chuckled "that's cool."   
"Thank you, by the way."   
"What for?"   
"For saving me from getting hit by a bong."   
They both laughed and got into the car. "It's fine. Just glad it didn't hit your pretty little face."   
"Stop flirting with me, Scott."   
"I couldn't ever." he smirked again and sat back in seat to straighten out his back. It hurt, a lot.    
  
"Shut up." he rolled his eyes and smiled, dimples flashing and everything. "I've never seen you get that angry before."   
"Yeah, well it almost hit you." there were times he had been much more angrier than that and he was just glad Mitch hadn't yet seen him like that. "Buckle up" he said once the three got into the back of the car.   
  
He chuckled quietly when Mitch buckled his belt and muttered a sly 'yes daddy' under his breath.  
"News update everyone: Damon is a fool!" Devorah said loudly. "He just scored some weed from that creepy guy."  
"The guy isn't creepy, it's the girl." Mitch reminded her before putting in his headphones.   
"He was still a creep. Did you see the mess his house was in?"   
"Give it a rest, Dev." Damon begged.  
She wasn't angry because he had scored weed, she was angry because Damon wasn't paying any attention to the petty game she was playing.   
He was becoming more and more annoyed with her loud dramatic behaviour, everyone was including Scott. He hadn't ever disliked anyone in the Den before. She was constantly in a bad mood, and she wasn't ashamed to let everyone know about it either. The lack of sleep they were all getting because of her was at a high. Something had to be done about it and Scott didn't really care if she left or stayed. He just wanted one quiet night without hearing her voice. One night where he slept longer than 4 hours.  
Damon was the one who had invited her into the Den and he looked like he was regretting it massively.   
Mitch was lucky he had headphones with him, she talked all the way back. Scott managed to zone voice out and concentrated on the road ahead.

  
  
"We should meet Talia tomorrow and tell her what we know." Damon said as he tossed his bag onto the table. "For now, I think we should smoke up some joints and have us a good ol' night."   
"I can't believe you actually got weed from him." Mitch said still amazed by the 'skills'.   
Scott wasn't at all surprised. Damon did have a way with words, he was a natural smooth talker; he could literally talk a sheep into believing it was a cow, that's how good he was. 

"Make sure its gone by the time Evangeline gets here, you know she hates that stuff." Scott reminded him.  
"Evangelines coming back?"   
"Hopefully. I told her Ben wanted to see her."   She'll come, especially now knowing that Benjamin was asking for her. She'd drop everything for him.   
"Sweet. I miss that little devil."   
Devorah slammed the fridge door shut, causing the things inside to rattle loudly. "I bet you do." she muttered.   
"You think she'll stick around?" He was completely ignoring her and Scott didn't blame him one tiny bit.   
"I don't know. Maybe." _hopefully_.   
"I'm not even sure if she'll be allowed in to see him. Only mine and your name is on the visitation list."   
"I'll call up and tell them to add another if she wants to see him. I think-"   
"Where's my damn water?!" Devorah's voice caused them all to flinch. Her voice was like scratching on a chalk board.   
"Oh...I-I think I-"  
  
"I did. Got mixed up with my own." Scott said before Mitch could own up to it. He saw him drinking it the night before but never said anything because everyone else in the Den managed to share their food and drinks without bitching about it. If she was going to live with them she had to learn the rules. Devorah threw her empty glass into the sink and left the room, complaining about something to do with the lack of respect people had for her personal belongings.   
"H-E-A-D-A-C-H-E" Damon spelled out and groaned into his hands. His patience with her was now over.   
"You're going to have to talk to her about this." Scott told him. "She's-"   
"I know, I know. I'm going to." Despite not wanting to talk to her, Damon got to his feet and followed her out.

"Why'd you do that?"   
"Do what?"   
"Saved me from getting an ear full from the Banshee. I drank her water."  
Scott laughed at the nickname and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He hadn't ate a thing all day and his stomach was rumbling like an avalanche. "I know you did. That's exactly why I did it, to save you from getting an ear full... From the Banshee."   
"Thank you," he walked over, took the apple right from his hand and took a bite. "You should actually eat something that isn't fruit for once, you know."   
  
Eating something that wasn't fruit, or microwaved sounded good, but there was never any time to spend cooking meals for himself.   
"You going to cook for me?" Scott offered. It was a joke but part of him actually wanted a meal.  
"I can cook for you... Only if you do something for me."   
"Bribing me, Mitchy?" he did a mock gasp and smirked. "What do you need? Is it a-"   
"I have a feeling you'll say yes to anything I ask."   
"You never know until you ask." He'd do just about anything if it meant Mitch smiled.   
"Will you come with me on Saturday to meet this shop guy, the one who can help with the letters?"   
"Yeah, sure." It was his birthday on Saturday. His past birthdays were spent in the Den with everyone, drinking and partying until passing out but spending time with Mitch sounded much better than that. "What's in it for me?"   
"The meal."   
"That's it?"  he stomped his foot like a spoiled child and grabbed onto Mitch's waist to pull his body up against his own. "I'll consider it."   
"You'll  _consider_ it?"  
"Mhm."   
  
Mitch pulled back and shoved the apple in Scott's mouth. "You'll do it, Scott. I'll make it worth your while," he kissed his cheek and left the room with a proud satisfied grin.   
Scott stared at the doorway with the apple still in his mouth. Honestly, he was enjoying that Mitch was getting more brave but something had to be done about this dominant act he was giving. 


End file.
